Empty as the sky
by Lou-ba
Summary: Do you believe in forbidden love? What if you fall for the one you can never have? Read to find out what situation Harry finds himself in now. Sixth year, some book 5 spoilers. Plz R
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer: Sorry for all you people who'd like to sue me out there, but I can honestly say that I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only own the ones I've created. So in other words...I'm not making any money out of writing this fanfic, it's merely for my own leisure and not prophet.  
  
Summary: Do you believe in forbidden love? What if you fall for the one you can never have? Do you follow the path both fate and your heart are pulling you down, or do you listen to what everyone around you thinks is best? Sixth year at Hogwarts; some book 5 spoilers.  
  
Warning: Some of your favourite characters from the fantastic books by J.K.Rowling may be a bit or a lot in some opinions OOC which means Out Of Character. If you disagree with me putting my own opinions and interpretations of feelings and events into this story then I apologise for this and suggest that you read no more, but I must state that this is after all my fanfic story and I will only change events and themes in this story if the fanfiction.net staff orders me to. I must also state that this is an R rated story which stands for 'Restricted' so I must advise any readers that are not of age to read at their own risk! As this story not only will contain sexual scenes and suggestions, but is also rated for very strong language in some places and also other adult themes such as suicide. You have been warned!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Chapter one: Dreaming..  
  
Dark Ocean blue. Over the last couple of weeks he'd come to love that colour in all its entirety. Deep, dark, mysterious and beautiful in its own right. The black orb in the centre was deep and meaningful, surrounded by a magnificent sunlight gold aura. It was amazing and enchanting; they made you want, no long to know who they belonged to. A wise man once said that 'Eyes are a window to the soul', that man was right, you can see every emotion felt reflected in these eyes, and yet they looked locked; or somehow empty to the untrained eye, like you needed to be special, or possess the long lost key to see into the startling blue depths; to see everything that the owner of these invaluable gems was trying to hide for whatever reason, he didn't know.  
  
'They remind me of mine', he thought as he woke up yet again blinded for a moment by the sharp pain that coursed through his scar. He thought this because his eyes, so different in colour from those in his dream, held the same secrecy, the same protective wall around his feelings that he thought no-one could knock down. It unnerved him to think that this wall he had built up over the past 16 years could be knocked down effortlessly someone who had the power to unlock his inner most fears, hopes and dreams. He had been hurt so many times; it wasn't any wonder as to why he was on guard all the time. Harry Potter lay flat on his back recalling every detail of the dream he'd just had, and had had every night since his return to Privet Drive this summer.  
  
'What is Voldemort playing at?!' Harry thought angrily as he kneaded his scar, trying to massage some of the pain away. He had spent endless hours and sleepless nights thinking constantly about why he was dreaming this over and over again but he just couldn't come up with the reasoning behind being shown these beautiful orbs, and quite sickeningly, Harry was longing to know who these eyes belonged to. It was just like the Department of Mysteries last year when he didn't practice his Occlumency because his curiosity got the better of him and he wouldn't stop until he found out what was behind that black door; which inevitably turned out to be his Godfather's death just around the corner.  
  
It saddened Harry to think that he wasn't able to and couldn't grieve for Sirius properly because of this person haunting his dreams, put there by Voldemort. Was this the next person Voldemort was going to kill? Or was she just another pawn in yet another evil plan to terrorise innocent lives, destroy families, and to get his ultimate target; Harry? And who the hell was she? For Harry was in no doubt that these unfathomable blue depths must belong to a girl somewhere; no boy or man could ever possess that sort of beauty.  
  
He sighed deeply as he pulled off his covers and walked over to the window; it was nearing dawn, which meant that Hedwig would be back soon and with her should be another sympathetic letter from Hermione and Ron; who seemed to be at the same place, a "keep ya chin up pal" letter from Hagrid, and a letter from his protectors asking if the Dursleys were treating him alright; which he had to reply to otherwise they'd all turn up on the doorstep demanding to take him away, which he really didn't need as he didn't think he could face anyone who knew what had happened in June. It might just cause him to break down in his ever increasingly grief, sadness and loneliness. Harry was ashamed to admit that he was in fact a very lonely little boy that had to grow up faster than he was supposed to because of what he was thrown into five years ago. He'd never mention this to anyone but he'd often thought of just ending it all, the more he thought about it, the more he got depressed and got closer to actually committing the act, he knew that the people closest to him would devastated, and extremely sad and blaming themselves, thinking that they could have done more to help him. Secretly, Harry believed he was past help; there was nothing really left for him part from purging the world of Lord Voldemort, but he found himself just too physically, mentally, and emotionally tired to even bother with all that any more. He knew he'd disappoint and hurt so many people but he just couldn't do it.  
  
As he made his way over to his wardrobe to begin to get dressed he heard the soft swoosh at the window that announced Hedwig's return. He turned around to see that she did indeed have three letters tied to her leg and was accompanied by a very handsome eagle owl that had one envelope attached to its own leg, which could only be from Hagrid. As was expected, Hedwig had brought Harry a letter each from Hermione and Ron, and a letter from Lupin saying that they're all glad he's OK and that he must hold on until nine o'clock the next morning when they would all come around to pick him up.  
  
'Of course!' thought Harry. 'It's the first of September tomorrow! They'll be coming to escort me to Kings Cross'  
  
At this thought, for some reason Harry's heart sank. He did not want to go back to Hogwarts; have people fussing over him, asking if he was OK..he didn't want that, or need it, for it could only make his state of mind more fragile than it already was. Next he opened Hagrid's letter that was just as full of the same bullshit as both Ron and Hermione's had been, and did nothing to heal his mood at all. Harry threw the letters in his open trunk at the bottom of his bed, and watched with sadness and great longing as the eagle owl spread its magnificent wings and flew off into the ever brightening sky. With another huge sigh, as the bird flew out of sight, Harry finished getting dressed and left his room to go down to breakfast with the increasingly unpleasant Dursleys. Even though he hated them all with a passion, Harry needed them for his little idea to stay alone as long as possible that would be put into action the next day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hurry up boy!", Vernon Dursley yelled up the stairs of Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
"If you want us to take you to the ruddy train station to go to that school of yours then you'd better hurry up! I haven't got all day!"  
  
"And you think I have?", replied Harry sarcastically, as he dragged the last of his belongings down the stairs ready to be loaded into the car.  
  
"What was that?!", said Uncle Vernon nastily.  
  
"Nothing, nothing", muttered Harry. "Can't we just get going?"  
  
"Well hurry up then!"  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
'I only wish a part of me can stay so I can see their faces when they come to "escort" me' Harry thought grimly as he climbed into the car. For some strange reason, he found himself feeling that he would rather travel for an hour with the Dursleys than be "escorted" by his supposed friends. At least with the Dursleys he wouldn't be constantly asked if he was all right, on the contrary, they did not care whether he was alive or dead, so why would they waste their breath asking stupid questions. Harry found himself being left to his own thoughts, which he would later find isn't such a good thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The journey to Kings Cross was, as expected, uneventful. When they reached the station, the Dursleys stayed in the car and let Harry get his things on his own. As soon as he had loaded them on to the trolley, they were off and left him standing in the middle of the car park looking apprehensively at the station entrance.  
  
'Well', he thought, 'here we go'.  
  
And with so many thoughts and emotions running through his mind, he walked slowly forward and into the station, unaware that fate was about to intervene with the destinies of two equally innocent and alone people...  
  
*~* End of chapter*~*  
  
Well? What do you think? Please bear in mind people that this is my first EVER fic and I'd like to know all your comments, even if they are not that nice, because I can then make changes to the story so it suits your liking. Please, please, please review! Hope to hear from all you reviewers soon  
  
Love Louba xx 


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Sorry for all you people who'd like to sue me out there, but I can honestly say that I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only own the ones I've created. So in other words.....I'm not making any money out of writing this fanfic, it's merely for my own leisure and not prophet.  
  
Summary: Do you believe in forbidden love? What if you fall for the one you can never have? Do you follow the path both fate and your heart are pulling you down, or do you listen to what everyone around you thinks is best? Sixth year at Hogwarts; some book 5 spoilers.  
  
Warning: Some of your favourite characters from the fantastic books by J.K.Rowling may be a bit or a lot in some opinions OOC which means Out Of Character. If you disagree with me putting my own opinions and interpretations of feelings and events into this story then I apologise for this and suggest that you read no more, but I must state that this is after all my fanfic story and I will only change events and themes in this story if the fanfiction.net staff orders me to. I must also state that this is an R rated story which stands for 'Restricted' so I must advise any readers that are not of age to read at their own risk! As this story not only will contain sexual scenes and suggestions, but is also rated for very strong language in some places and also other adult themes such as suicide. You have been warned!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Chapter two: Aboard the Hogwarts Express.  
  
He pushed his sweaty hair out of his face as he tried to heave his heavy trunk onto the trains' luggage rack. He'd just strapped it in and jumped off the train to grab Hedwig when a familiar voice carried across the platform...  
  
"Harry!", it was Hermione. Harry braced himself and then turned with a fake smile on his face to see his two friends running towards him with their trolleys and a whole group of people; there was Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt (all dressed as muggle- like as possible).  
  
"Harry!" puffed Mr Weasley when they reached him, "Why weren't you waiting for us to pick you up?"  
  
"Yes, you gave us quite a scare" said Lupin sounding quite relieved that Harry was OK. Harry couldn't help but find the situation quite funny considering how depressed he was feeling, so he rearranged his face so he looked innocent and ashamed and said "sorry".  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Harry dear," said Mrs Weasley, "at least we've found you now. Quickly all of you; get on the train! Now be good this year! I don't want any more of my children flying out of school!" she added eyeing Ron and Ginny suspiciously, who were trying to keep straight faces.  
  
"Right, we've got some things to tell you quickly," said Mr Weasley, as they all went quiet to hear what the Order was doing.  
  
Lupin continued, "Yes, all of you may see us at Hogwarts a lot over the year..."  
  
"Why?" interrupted Ron  
  
"Why do you think?" snapped Hermione  
  
"All of you?" muttered Harry  
  
"Well yes, not all at once mind you," said Mr Weasley, "but that's not the point! The point is that you'll be seeing us; probably Remus more than the rest of us though..."  
  
"Hush Arthur! That's enough! Goodbye all of you and take care!" She gave them all a kiss "Especially you Harry dear" Harry just forced a smile.  
  
The train started to move, and as the others waved to their friends out of the window, Harry set off down the corridor. It was then he felt it, the sharpest pain he'd felt since he was in the Department of Mysteries, the pain was so bad he keeled over.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" shouted Ron "Are you all right?" he asked as he reached him  
  
"Of course he's not all right Ron! Can't you see that?" said Hermione. "Come on, let's get him into a compartment so he can sit down and rest. Harry, Harry, can you stand?" she asked gently  
  
Harry tried to nod, but stopped because it hurt. Ginny came running down the corridor, "I've looked all along the train, there's one free compartment, it's just down here!" she said breathlessly as she started to lead them. Ron and Hermione were half pulling, half carrying Harry along the corridor. Somewhere along the line Harry realised the pain was getting worse the more they moved in that direction, so he started trying to pull free of Ron and Hermione and go the other way.  
  
"It's all right mate! Just hang on a minute and we'll get you into this compartment, why's he struggling?" said Ron.  
  
"I don't know," replied Hermione, "let's just get him in here and calm him down shall we?"  
  
Harry barely had time to see the lights from inside the 'spare' compartment and hear Ron say, "I thought you said this one was empty Ginny!" When the pain in his scar reached such a limit that, it felt as if someone was pushing Godric Gryffindor's sword slowly into his forehead. He screamed out, and just managed to see a black shape rise up and come towards them, when he lost consciousness...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His head was spinning. He could hear muffled voices. He slowly opened his eyes. Dark Ocean Blue. The deep, dark, mysterious, and beautiful depths were staring right back at him, the strange pools he'd been longing for, for two months now. He shut his eyes again thinking it was a dream, or that perhaps he was seeing things; his head hurt so badly, what had happened? He didn't remember much, just his scar exploding with pain, but it was different this time, for he couldn't sense Voldemort at all. Then once again, without warning, he cried out in pain as his scar gave an almighty twinge. He could hear Ron demanding to know what someone was doing; there was a funny smell coming from the far corner but as soon as he turned his head to look, he was paralysed in pain once more. It was agony like he'd never known before, he kept thinking 'please let this be the end......no more pain......no more suffering.....just nothingness......'  
  
"Here drink this," said a voice very close to him, it was a voice he'd never heard before, it sounded like an angel that had come to take him from this cruel world; he accepted whatever this 'angel' was giving him without hesitation, thinking that it might ease the pain.....  
  
"What's that you're giving him?" demanded Ron, "If that's some sort of poison I'll-"  
  
"You'll what exactly?" snapped the new voice at him, "What do you take me for?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say exactly what he thought of her when Hermione stepped on this foot, "Leave it Ron, she seems to know what she's doing..."  
  
Suddenly the pain disappeared all together and the compartment came back into focus. He was lying across one whole stretch of seats, someone was standing right next to him but he couldn't see their face as their back was facing him. Ron was being held back by Hermione and the both of them were standing facing this mystery person, and Ginny was sitting by the window looking at Ron and Hermione to this person with her mouth slightly open. It was Ginny that noticed Harry was all right first,  
  
"Harry!" she gasped, "Your ok!"  
  
"Of course he's ok," said the girl in front of him, "What did all of you think I was going to do to him? Hmm?"  
  
Harry sat up and looked at the girl, "Who are you?" he asked; she finally turned to face him. There was only one word that Harry could think to describe her as.....Beautiful. She was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair that was messily slung up into a bun, but had she have worn it down, it would easily have come down to her waist. He could tell that she was sort of a grunge, for she wore stonewash blue baggy jeans and a black Linkin Park© hoody. She had the type of face that didn't need any sort of makeup, her skin was a creamy white and she had a few faded freckles on her nose and on her cheeks just under her eyes. It was the eyes that really captured her real beauty; her eyelashes would never need mascara, as they were long, curly and lush black in colouration. Her actual eyes were what Harry had dreamed about for so long, what he had longed to see, and now here she was right in front of him. Harry then realised with a pang that Voldemort may have plans for this girl and Harry was seeing this as obsessive dreams.  
  
Her eyes filled with emotion, was it worry, sadness; Harry wasn't sure, the wall that she had deep inside her soul was trying to block anyone from reading her.  
  
"I can't tell you that...." she said finally.  
  
"Why not?" said Ron with a forceful edge to his voice.  
  
"Do us all a favour Weasley and shut up!" she stated coldly.  
  
Ron again opened his mouth to retaliate but Hermione again intervened, "Please, we just want to know who you are...." She stopped and waited for a reaction, when none came, she continued, "If you'd feel more comfortable, maybe you would like to tell just one of us and the rest can wait outside"  
  
"That won't be necessary," she said dismissively with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you, you'll only be told by Dumbledore anyway and I personally don't want him painting a pretty picture of me, its best you know the truth.....regardless of what he thinks" she turned to Harry.  
  
"Ask me what you will; I'll do my best to answer all questions. You asked me who I am... My name is Liesl Riddle......and I'm about to start my first year in mainstream Hogwarts. I'm in sixth year and a Gryffindor".  
  
Harry just looked at her, when he found his voice, again he said, "Riddle? You said your surname is... Riddle?"  
  
She sighed and nodded at the look of mixed comprehension and confusion that was plastered on Harry's face.  
  
"And?! What's the big deal about her surname? I want to know all the useful stuff! Like what was that potion you gave Harry? And-"  
  
"Quiet Ron!" Hermione hissed. She was looking at Liesl with mixed fear and curiosity.  
  
"Are you um....." Harry didn't know what to say, it had to be a coincidence that she had the same surname, it just had to be..... Though judging by the look on her face, it looked as though it wasn't a bad joke after all.  
  
She swallowed as though trying to find her voice and the courage to say what she had to say.  
  
"So you've partly worked it out then?" she spoke to the floor as she said that, but then seemed to get braver and looked defiantly up at Harry, "Yes Harry, my surname is Riddle. And by the look on your face I assume you've worked out what it means..... I'm related to Lord Voldemort, I'm his dear little niece......."  
  
*~* End of Chapter *~*  
  
Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! My first cliffy! *cue music* I'm sooooo excited *uh* and I just can't hide it! *does a lil jig* I'm about to lose control and I think I like it, I like it!!!!!!! Whoooo!!!!!! CUT THE CHEESEY STUFF!!!!!!!! Anyway! Like? Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me about it! Just for the record I'm ill so make it good stuff so you can cheer me up k?  
  
Love Lou xx 


	3. The Secret of Gryffindor Tower

**Disclaimer:** Oh bog off! I've already done like 2 of these, and if they aren't good enough for ya then bite me!!!!!!! lol

To my very few reviewers cries

**Dark Zidane: You so totally rule! Keep updating 'Toilet Troubles' it's well funny! Love the most recent chapter! And thankx for the review. xx**

**Silver: Well to be quite honest to you (and the rest of the world) Liesl is an improved version of myself; she's got my bitchiness and the looks and body I would LOVE to have. Glad you enjoyed the last chappie, you find out much more about her in this one. xx **

**Chapter three: The Secret of Gryffindor Tower.**

There was a stunned silence in the compartment. Ron looked as though he'd been slapped because he wore a dazed look; in contrast to Ron, Harry had gone pale, as had Ginny. Hermione however, wore a frown.

"How can that be possible?" she asked. "I mean, to be his niece he'd had to have had a brother or sister would he not? And we all know perfectly well that that can't be true-"

"Why can't it?" snapped Liesl interrupting her.

"Well because V-Voldemort's mother died in child birth and his father left before he was even born, is that right Harry?" she asked tentatively, Harry nodded.

Liesl sighed and ran her hand down her face in an exasperated manner, and then said, "Things aren't always what they seem..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ginny finding her voice.

"Yeah, I'd be interested to know as well!" said Ron raising his voice. "If you ask me, she's a liar and a bullshitter, and I'm not-"

"Give it a rest you guys," said Harry wirily, "Just give her a chance to talk... Liesl... maybe you should start from the beginning..."

"The beginning... what is the beginning..." she pondered to herself. "Well, maybe I should just start from when mother and my dear old uncle were born...

"As you already seem to know, Voldemort was born as Tom Marvolo Riddle, named after his muggle father who left before he was born. What you don't know is that he had a twin sister born Emily Louisa Riddle; my mother. In those days if a woman died in child birth, and she had more than one child it was very unlikely for the children, however close in age they might be, to be sent to the same orphanage; and that is scenario that took place there. My mother and uncle were separated at birth, sent to separate orphanages, knowing nothing of each other. Another assumption half a century ago was that boys were tougher than girls, so naturally my mother was sent to a fairly good orphanage just for girls in Southampton; where as uncle Voldemort was sent to a run down place near Newcastle-"

"That far away from each other?!" Ginny said disbelievingly.

Liesl frowned, "Like I said, it was over half a century ago. Anyway, a French couple on holiday in Southampton, had never been able to have children and so had a look around the orphanages while they were there. They spotted my mother instantly, a two week old baby girl whose mother had died giving birth to her; they were instantly smitten with her and arranged to take her back to France with them. As the years went by, Emily grew up a happy and healthy French girl who loved her parents and her country-"

"They never told her that they weren't her real parents?!" Hermione nearly shouted

"Why should they?" asked Liesl annoyed. "My grandmother died giving birth to her, nobody knew where her father was, and as for her brother, they didn't even know he existed!"

"Yeah but still..." muttered Hermione.

"Yeah but still nothing!" stated Liesl raising her voice. "Look, do you want to hear this or not?!"

They all stayed silent, watching her with unwavering stares.

"Good. Now, as I was saying... Her adoptive parents obviously had no idea of her magical background until she received her letter. And no before you say anything she didn't go to Hogwarts, she went to Beauxbatons Academy for Magic" giving Ron a glare as he opened his mouth to speak; he quickly closed it again and glared back at her.

"After she graduated from Beauxbatons, she trained as a teacher of Transfiguration for three years before returning to work at Beauxbatons, the place where the best years of her life took place. After fifteen years of loyal service to the school, she was rewarded the honour of headmistress, which she accepted with open arms. She was 35 by this point and had no intention of having any children, the main reason being that she was too busy with her career. Then one day two years later, during the summer break she met a young muggle man who was about ten years her junior. It was a typical holiday romance; it lasted for two weeks until he had to return to Austria. My mother was never the promiscuous type, but I think it was the fact that she was so astounded that this young man found her attractive as no other man had before, that she had a relationship with him. She never saw him again after he left and within a month she found out that she was pregnant with me. As a devout Christian she didn't believe in abortion, or should I say, the murder of an unborn child."

"Unfortunately both her adoptive parents died when she was two months and three months gone with me; a trying time for her, but she soldiered on. Until, when clearing her parents' house out, she found the adoption papers, realising that she wasn't in fact who she thought she was... By now the whole world knew of the awful events taking place in England, but she still had no idea that she had a brother until one day, when interviewing candidates for the DADA post at Beauxbatons, did she meet a young man who was later to become the best friend she ever had and also the one to tell her about her past and about her 'long lost' brother. The young man got the job and when they became friends he told her about the secret organisation he was in; I believe all of you know of it, The Order of the Phoenix..."

"The Order of the Phoenix is Dumbledore's organisation!!!!!!!" shouted Ron. "If you are who you say you are its really dangerous for you to know about it!" he turned to the others, "What if she goes running straight to you-know-who?!"

"If you'd shut that hole in your face for one second Weasley then you'd know the 'why's' to everything" Liesl said coldly, it was obvious to any fool that she had taken an instant dislike to Ron and the feeling seemed mutual.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she shot Ron another filthy look. "Mother learned that Lord Voldemort was in fact her twin brother and that she had been sent a body guard to keep an eye on her, for if Voldemort found out about her, he would surely come looking for her. And of course, having a Dark Lady around as well as a Dark Lord was none too appealing for the Order."

"Several months later I was born, it was like déjà vu, mother died giving birth to me, just like her mother died giving birth to her. Afterwards the will was read and she had left everything to me, but until I'm of age, that is to say seventeen, everything is in the care of my Godfather, my mothers close friend and bodyguard, Remus Lupin..."

Harry's head snapped up, until now he had been listening quietly, saving any questions he had until the end, but now....

"Lupin?" Harry said with a mixture of shock and disbelief. "As in my dad's old friend Remus Lupin?"

"Yes Harry, Remus is my Godfather and my guardian, he was my mother's best friend and protector and I owe him everything. It seems that we share a friend, quite ironic isn't it? I mean considering who we are and everything..."

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione, "Don't you remember Harry? Lupin said he'd be seeing more of us this year because he'll be making frequent trips to the school; it's not just for the Order, it must be to see her as well!"

"Very good Granger, you catch on quickly" Liesl said sarcastically; and before Hermione could make a response she said "Now can I carry on before we get any older, that is, if you still want the whole picture and not some covered up version some else could feed you..."

They were all quiet once more, but it seemed as if Ron was not the only one that now had a vendetta against Liesl; but in Harry's opinion, it didn't look as though she gave a monkey's flying backside what anyone thought.

"Now, because it wasn't safe for me to come to England while uncle was still running riot, I was put into a care home until young Mister Potter here put a temporary stop to the evil bastards games. Remus came back to France to get me, and there was an almighty uproar at the Ministry as soon as I landed on English soil. The Ministry believed Voldemort to be dead, as you know, and with my mother gone they didn't think there was a threat anymore, that is until they laid eyes on me. They were shit scared that once I got big enough I would follow in my uncle's footsteps, spreading fear and havoc where ever I went, so they decided it was best if I was locked away in kiddie jail until I was big enough to go to Azkaban." She raised a hand to silence Ginny, Hermione and Ron as they tried to interrupt her. When they shut their mouths again she continued, "Remus however, had grown really attached to me, and out of loyalty for my mother and love for me he refused to give me up. So Dumbledore stepped in. He compromised with the Ministry. The compromise was that I would live with Remus until my magical powers started to show, then, instead of being imprisoned in Azkaban, I would instead be imprisoned in Hogwarts."

"And it was a prison none the less. I was five years old when my magical powers began to show, so the Ministry took this as a warning sign and ordered Remus to take me to Hogwarts. And that he did. I was sorted as soon as I got there, and found to be a Gryffindor, something the Ministry found hard to comprehend. I was sorted no less than ten times, and each time the result was the same. I can still hear the Sorting Hat shouting 'GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!' over and over again. In the end Dumbledore lost his patience and demanded that they leave me be. After they left, the rules where explain to me; as it was the summer break I could wander the castle and the grounds as I pleased, within reason of course, but when term started, I would 'live' in Gryffindor Tower. Of course what he meant was that I'd be imprisoned in the tower in a secret 'apartment' so I'd be out of harms way and also never able to hurt others. Have any of you every heard of the rumour of the Secret of Gryffindor Tower?" they all nodded their heads as a 'yes', "Well guess what? I'm the secret everyone talks of, it's not some monster or secret weapon should uncle Voldie come back, it's just lil' old me; and now with much of Dumbledore's influence, the Ministry have let me start main stream school for the first time, but then again," she said with a small laugh "I doubt very much whether Dumbledore would have kept me locked up in there much longer anyway."

She sat there waiting for their reactions, waiting for the questioning to start, and the insults to come from that foul mouthed red head.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Why now?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Liesl asked her back

"What I mean is; why now have they let you out? I mean surely this is the most dangerous time to....to....to pull a stunt like that!" she finished finding the right words.

"I dunno," stated Liesl casually shrugging her shoulders, "Don't ask me to fathom the way Dumbledore's mind works, even for someone who's been around for years like me that's an impossible task. All I can say is that he has his reasons."

"You'll be sleeping in the same dormitory as Hermione?!" stormed Ron

"Yes, unfortunately. That is one of the draw backs of freedom," Hermione's face went red with anger, "As well as having to see your ugly mug every day Weasley, but it's like they say, you can't have it all" she said with a small smile.

"You little bitc-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Careful. You'd better watch yourself; you wouldn't want to pick a fight with the most powerful witch in Hogwarts now would you? But then again," her eyes met Harry's; "You could get the most powerful wizard of the age to stick up for you couldn't you?" her eyes settled back on Ron. Hermione had seen who she was looking at and said, "Why were you looking at Harry?"

Liesl merely laughed at her and said sarcastically "Well Granger, surely with brains like yours you'd know that people have to look some where."

Hermione glared at her. Ginny decided to try and break the tension and said "What was that stuff you gave Harry earlier to stop his scar hurting?"

"Well that's a simple enough question. All my life I've known that I was someday going to meet 'the boy who lived', and so I studied curse scars and discovered that if the spell caster i.e. Lord Voldemort had a relative i.e. me, and the one who had the scar i.e. Harry, came into contact with me then the scar would hurt so I set to work to find a remedy to stop the God awful pain Harry felt earlier. After two years of research I discovered this potion, Emilisa it's called. Quite ironic really that its name is a mix of my mothers Christian name and middle name."

"How did you manage to get research done if you were locked in Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"I had the house elves go look in the library for books on the subjects I was after. Next question."

"Voldemort knows nothing about you then?" Harry asked quietly.

"No he doesn't." her voice turning icy, "And it would very much appreciated if it stayed that way. I may look and sound like a bitch, and believe me I am so you'd all better stay out of my way because I'm not exactly the friendliest of people. And you'd better start practicing Occlumency again Potter because if you don't and he hacks your brains, I won't be responsible for my actions-"

"Hey that's enough!" shouted Ron, "Leave Harry alone!"

"Oh I will... the question is... will he leave me alone?"

"Get out!!!" shouted Ron.

"No! Why should I?" asked Liesl in a deathly calm voice, "In case your pea sized brain can't remember Weasley, I was here first and you invaded my space, so you get out, go see your DA members.... Oh yes, I know about that to," she said with a sly smile at the shocked looks on their faces, "I know a lot more than you fools seem to be giving me credit for. I suggest you leave" she slid the compartment door open, "Now."

Ginny and Hermione got up and so did Ron when Hermione grabbed him by the arm, but Harry stayed sitting as if in a trance. Ginny gently took him by the arm and pulled him up.

"Come on Harry! She's not worth our time" said Ron with a very ugly look on his face; the resemblance to Fred and George was uncanny for a second.

"Wait!" shouted Harry, "I want to talk to her some more!" he didn't know why but he just felt the need to talk to her, at that moment, he wanted to be in her company rather than that of his friends. Liesl smirk fell off her face and her face turned cold and hard. She walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare come anywhere near me Potter, otherwise I shall personally see to it that the Dark Lord has the time of his life with you."

Ginny and Ron pulled Harry out of the compartment, Harry only caught a glimpse of her face but he could tell that she was angry, and that that was probably no empty threat.

He found himself pulled into a compartment where Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom were playing a game of exploding snap. The three of them were already in conversation with Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Ron looked as if he was biting his tongue when Ginny went and cuddled up next to Dean on the seat. They were telling the others where they'd been the whole journey, but they conveniently left out the juicy info about Liesl, all they said was that they'd met the new girl and that she wasn't all that nice. Harry was lost in thought about Liesl; there was something about her that had him intrigued. He was brought back to earth when Hermione pointed out that they were five minutes away from Hogwarts.

'Oh great,' thought Harry, 'I know how Liesl feels, home gradually turning into a prison...'

End of Chapter

**A/N: Well wot do y'all think of the latest chappie? Sorry if Liesl seems like the worlds biggest super bitch at the mo but you will grow to like her in time! I promise Sorry this chappie woz quite long as well, you just need to know about Liesl's past before you can see the present her in all her glory! lol Remember! This is only the tip of the iceberg and there's a lot more to come from her, there's more to learn, but until then, review and I'll see ya all next time!**

**Love Lou xx **


End file.
